The sun soul Солнечная душа
by Altaxena
Summary: На тему близнецов написано много трудов, но никто в действительности не знает, насколько глубока связь между ними. После гибели Фреда, Гарри и его друзья, пытаясь вернуть Джорджу рассудок, становятся свидетелями чуда... Фанфик писался за одну ночь. Вдохновили песни The Band Perry "If I Die Young" а также видео о близнецах на эту же песню с Ю-Туба и ONE OK ROCK "Wherever you are"


_**Солнечная душа**_

_If I die young, bury me in satin,  
Lay me down on a bed of roses,  
Sink me in the river, at dawn,  
Send me away with the words of a love song..._

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile,  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side... _

**Часть 1. Джордж**

...Мы никогда не трусили перед лицом опасности. Мы не боялись ни завхоза Филча, хотя доводили его так, что он без устали изобретал для нас все новые и новые наказания; ни профессора Снейпа — для нас он был просто мрачным занудой; ни тем более Макгонагалл и Дамблдора, которые, хоть и хмурили сердито брови, любили нас. Маму мы не то чтобы боялись, но старались лишний раз не злить, ибо она знала нас лучше всех преподавателей и абсолютно точно вычисляла, на какие пружины давить, чтобы мы малость утихомирились. Когда началась вся эта заварушка с возвращением Волан-де-Морта, мы, ни секунды не сомневаясь, взялись помогать министерству, поставляя ему различные защитные приспособления, хотя мама и просила нас быть осторожными.

- Не бойся, мам! - успокаивал ее Фред. - Если к нам в магазин вдруг пожалуют Пожиратели смерти, мы встретим их достойно! Например, перуанский порошок мгновенной тьмы...

- ...для начала, - подхватывал я, - а потом самозавязывающаяся веревка, которую не разорвешь без специального заклинания, которого они точно не знают!

Мы не храбрились, нам действительно не было страшно. Наверное, потому, что, несмотря на всеобщую нервозность и неустойчивость ситуации, настоящая опасность нас еще не коснулась. Даже тогда, когда Пожиратели смерти захватили министерство и объявились на свадьбе Билла. Никто из нашей семьи не пострадал, и мы с удвоенной энергией принялись пакостить приспешникам Волан-де-Морта, где только могли (передачи на радио — это самое малое). И лишь когда мы вместе с Орденом Феникса поспешили на помощь защитникам Хогвартса, я начал понимать, что вот оно. Началось.

Я не трусил, нет. Просто вдруг до меня дошло, что шутки кончились. Что здесь и сейчас происходит что-то очень серьезное, и прежними мы уже не будем. Фред держался куда уверенней. Однако когда мы увидели толпу оборотней, великанов, громадных пауков, идущих на приступ (это не считая самих Пожирателей смерти), даже он слегка замешкался. Впрочем, сразу пришел в себя, и мы побежали за Кингсли к дверям замка. «Сейчас я с ними поквитаюсь за твое ухо», - шепнул мне Фред, и его глаза нехорошо блеснули. Он гораздо острее меня воспринял ту потерю.

Они поперли все как-то сразу, началась жуткая магическая свалка, и мы едва успевали отражать их заклятия и швырять свои направо и налево. За нами рухнул кусок стены, поднялась пыль, я расчихался, а когда протер глаза, Фред уже унесся куда-то наверх. Наверное, квитаться за ухо, - не знаю. Последовать за ним я не смог, потому что ко мне привязались трое Пожирателей. Пока у меня получалось отбиваться без ущерба для себя, но вдруг страшная боль сдавила мне сердце, и я чуть не выронил палочку. Перед глазами взорвалась парочка фейерверков, я даже ослеп на несколько мгновений, и мерзавцы наверняка бы этим воспользовались, если бы не жуткий голос, вдруг раздавшийся над замком. Он невыносимо давил на барабанные перепонки, вызывая головную боль. Впервые я порадовался тому, что у меня на одну перепонку меньше. Волан-де-Морт приказывал Гарри Поттеру явиться к нему, а своим войскам — отступить. Мои противники моментально испарились, и я смог перевести дух.

Передышка пришлась очень кстати. Вытряхнув из волос каменную крошку, я, списав поутихшую, но непрекращающуюся боль в груди на побочное действие боевого заклинания, направился в Большой зал. После шума, криков и грохота падающих камней здесь было удивительно тихо. Все переговаривались вполголоса, кто-то судорожно всхлипывал. Я не решался окликнуть Фреда, хотя он наверняка был здесь, - казалось кощунством кричать, когда воздух наполнен горем и отчаянием.

В дальнем конце зала я заметил рыжие макушки и поспешил туда. Папа, Билл, Перси, Джинни, все уставшие, измученные... но почему они смотрят на меня с таким ужасом? Кто-то ранен? Мама? Фред? Рон?

Они расступаются, и я вижу лежащего на полу Фреда. Рядом сидит мама и тихо плачет.

- Фред? Братишка, ты ранен?

Я бросаюсь к нему, падаю на колени возле, хватаю его за руку... Разум уже начинает понимать, что случилось непоправимое, но сердце не успевает за разумом, заставляя с тревогой и надеждой вглядываться в лицо брата.

Фред всегда шутил, что нам даже зеркала не нужно, нам достаточно посмотреть друг на друга. И вот сейчас я смотрю на свое отражение — бледное, безжизненное, и мучительно пытаюсь понять, что же не так.

У него очень спокойное лицо, как у спящего, лишь на губах лежит тень улыбки, словно он удачно пошутил и теперь ждет реакции остальных — сжимая губы, чтобы не засмеяться самому и не испортить всю шутку. На губах тень улыбки, но ресницы не дрожат, как во время сна, и рука странно холодная...

- Джордж... - это мамин голос, охрипший от слез. Поднимаю голову и вижу ее покрасневшие глаза. Она протягивает руку и гладит меня по плечу. - Джордж... Фред...

Я и без зеркала чувствую, что улыбаюсь сейчас как-то жалко. И вдруг губы сводит судорогой, боль в груди усиливается, а мамино лицо дрожит и расплывается... Что это? Слезы? Я плачу? Я не плакал с тех пор, как нам исполнилось три года... Нам? Фред!..

...Я не помню, что было дальше. Мысли путаются. Помню только серый свитер Фреда, промокший от слез... моих слез... помню, как пытался услышать биение его сердца, но в ответ была тишина, будто я оглох и на второе ухо. Вокруг плакали другие... голос Рона звал меня по имени, Джинни кричала: «Джордж! Очнись!», а потом — горькая жидкость у губ... глоток — и больше ничего.

**Часть 2. Джинни**

_...Мы трансгрессировали домой... вместе с Фредом. Билл нес его на руках. Джорджа нес папа — он все еще спал под действием зелья. Я была против того, чтобы он его пил, оно притупит боль, но не избавит от нее. Впрочем, сон лечит... наверное. Я бы и сама рада уснуть, проспать, скажем, лет сто, как принцесса в одной из магловских сказок, потом проснуться и убедиться, что ничего не было. Ни Волан-де-Морта, ни войны, ни белого лица Фреда... Мы победили, но как же это все ужасно!.._

Утро на другой день после победы на редкость солнечное. Поют птицы, одуряюще пахнет сирень, а Джинни хочется повеситься, утопиться, отравиться или все сразу, лишь бы не идти к Джорджу и не объяснять ему, что произошло. Тогда, в Большом зале, он сначала улыбался растерянной глупой улыбкой, ничего еще не понимая, не осознавая... Потом у него началась истерика, и перепуганная мадам Помфри дала ему сонного зелья, действие которого вот-вот закончится.

Девушка медленно поднимается по лестнице в комнату близнецов... нет, теперь комнату Джорджа. Фреда положили в гостиной, похороны должны состояться завтра. Джинни изо всех сил заставляет себя не смотреть в ту сторону и не слушать сдавленных рыданий мамы, доносящихся с кухни. «Суп сегодня будет соленый», - отстраненно думает она, прикрывая за собой дверь комнаты. Садится на кровать к Джорджу и проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Его ресницы дрожат, но глаза по-прежнему закрыты.

- Джордж... - шепотом зовет Джинни и замолкает, подавившись слезами. «Нельзя плакать, нельзя, от этого ему будет только хуже!» - твердит она себе, но ничего не может поделать.

- Джинни? - Джордж садится на постели и привлекает ее к себе. - Что случилось? Почему ты плачешь?

Она не отвечает, судорожно цепляясь за его рубашку, чувствуя, как лихорадочно бьется его сердце, и невольно представляя, что это Фред обнимает ее, целует в макушку, что все хорошо, что все живы, что он жив...

И вдруг рука, сжимающая ее плечо, каменеет. Джинни испуганно глотает слезы и осторожно поднимает голову. Джордж неотрывно смотрит на соседнюю кровать, кровать Фреда, аккуратно застеленную белым покрывалом, такую чистую, такую нетронутую, такую... неживую. Он смотрит, и его глаза, ярко-голубые, как небо, медленно светлеют, выцветают, словно из них уходит жизнь. Потом он резко вскакивает, чуть не уронив сестру и кидается к двери. Его шатает от слабости, он ударяется плечом о косяк, но не замечает этого и несется вниз по лестнице.

Джинни, сжавшись в комочек, сидит на кровати и ждет. Ждет чего угодно — криков, рыданий, проклятий, треска сломанной в порыве горя мебели... но внизу тихо. Она встает и медленно идет в гостиную.

Джордж стоит на коленях у изголовья Фреда, уронив взлохмаченную голову брату на грудь, и что-то говорит, то едва шевеля губами, то почти срываясь на крик, но в полный голос не кричит, будто горло перехватывает:

- Зачем он тебе?.. Зачем?.. Ты уже многих забрал, зачем он тебе?.. Тебе он не нужен, он нужен мне, разве ты не видишь?.. Верни его... Верни...

Джинни закусывает губу и сползает по косяку на пол, почти ослепнув от слез.

...Фреда похоронили. Казалось, собралась вся школа — а, может, так оно и было. Говорили мало: длинные речи ни о чем выглядели бы кощунственно у могилы человека, который всегда слову предпочитал дело. Джинни и Рон принесли из магазина несколько фейерверков и запустили их в небо. Разноцветные змеи и огненные кольца вспыхивали и гасли, роняя умирающие искры на темную мантию и аккуратно причесанные волосы Фреда, будто плакали о нем, как умели. Говорят, древние провожали мертвых с улыбкой, чтобы тем было легче в загробном мире, но силы присутствующих без остатка уходили на то, чтобы не рыдать безостановочно, какие уж тут улыбки.

Джорджа за руку привел Билл. Чарли и Перси, с которого всю спесь сбило, как щелчком, поддерживали мать. С той горячечной молитвы в гостиной Джордж больше не произнес ни слова. Он не спал, не ел, не отзывался, когда к нему обращались, и Джинни всерьез задумалась о том, не сходит ли он потихоньку с ума.

Когда гроб собирались закрывать, Джордж вдруг поднялся и твердой походкой подошел к Фреду, поцеловал брата в лоб и что-то вложил ему в руку. После чего... трансгрессировал.

- Артур, Артур, надо его найти, он же в таком состоянии, с ним может случиться беда!.. - зарыдала миссис Уизли. Муж бросился ее успокаивать. Джинни и Рон переглянулись и трансгрессировали в «Нору». Джордж лежал поперек кровати Фреда в их комнате и невидяще смотрел в потолок...

**Часть 3. Гарри**

В этот день в больницу святого Мунго пришли несколько человек: Гарри Поттер, Гермиона Грейнджер, Рон и Джинни Уизли. Они поднялись на 5 этаж, в отделение «Недуги от заклятий».

- Как он? - волнуясь, спросил Гарри у симпатичной целительницы средних лет.

- Все так же, - вздохнула она. - Ест через силу, спит только под действием зелья и все время молчит. И пишет.

- Пишет?

- Да, уже три свитка пергамента извел.

- Можно к нему? - Джинни нервно стиснула руку Гермионы.

- Конечно. Сейчас он спит. Впрочем, в его состоянии сон и явь смешиваются между собой...

Гарри все больше и больше чувствовал неловкость. Своим приходом они могут еще больше растравить душевную рану оставшегося в живых близнеца... хотя, судя по словам целительницы, ему настолько худо, что он практически не реагирует на окружающих.

Друзья осторожно вошли в чистую светлую палату. Кровать Джорджа стояла в углу у окна, больше в палате никого не было — прежний сосед выписался на днях, а нового подселить пока не успели.

Джордж спал, лежа на спине и вытянув руки поверх одеяла. Неправильная, неестественная поза, подумал Гарри, так спят либо по принуждению, либо тогда, когда жизни осталось слишком мало для того, чтобы ее сменить. Просто все равно. Лицо у него было спокойное, только очень бледное. Как у Фреда в гробу. Таким Гарри ни разу не видел никого из близнецов — смеющиеся, полные жизни, веселья и радости, они одним своим видом вызывали на лицах улыбки.

- Целительница сказала, - шепотом поделилась Джинни, - что он в первое время был более живой... пытался вызвать Патронуса... но у него ничего не получалось.

- Неудивительно, - голос Гермионы дрожал, - все его счастливые моменты были связаны с Фредом, а теперь...

На тумбочке возле кровати лежали три свитка. Джинни несмело взяла один и развернула. Остальные заглянули ей через плечо.

_«Фредди, братишка, знаешь, я сегодня видел удивительный сон. Будто мы утащили у завхоза Филча три ведра с краской, разлили ее на лестнице в нашу башню, а на ступенях вдруг выросли удивительные цветы. Яркие, оранжевые, как солнце, как наши волосы. Ты сорвал один, чтобы понюхать, а тут идет Макгонагалл и говорит: «Уизли, не смейте! Если вы вдохнете аромат этих цветов, то забудете все, что с вами было раньше!» «Здорово! - смеешься ты. - Значит, все шутки можно будет придумать заново и получить от них удовольствие еще раз!» Ты нюхаешь цветок, а он вдруг взрывается у тебя в руках, стены вокруг рушатся, и мы с тобой оказывается на равнине. Кругом камни и пыль, а замка нет и в помине. «Ну что, придется все начинать сначала? - спрашиваешь ты и сам себе отвечаешь: - Не беда, ведь мы вместе!»...»_

Ниже шел рисунок странного цветка с узкими длинными лепестками. А дальше подпись:

_«Нарисовал, как умел, братишка, ты уж не обижайся. Сам знаешь, какой из меня художник»._

Джинни выронила пергамент и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Гермиона обняла ее за плечи.

- Надо что-то делать, - первым заговорил Гарри.

Рон мрачно кивнул:

- Неужели он сходит с ума?

- Я читала одну магловскую книгу о близнецах, - задумчиво сказала Гермиона. - Там написано, что феномен близнецов не изучен до конца, но многочисленные примеры заставляют признать, что в утверждении о том, что у близнецов одна душа на двоих, больше правды, нежели вымысла.

- Опять умничаешь? - хмыкнул Гарри. - И как это поможет Джорджу?

- Если бы я знала, я бы уже сказала, - огрызнулась девушка.

- Они не просто близнецы, - Рон мрачно смотрел на брата, - они волшебники, причем довольно сильные. Помните то болото на шестом этаже, когда они улетели из школы, чуть не взорвав Амбридж? Флитвик тогда сказал, что такие заклинания под силу не всякому.

- Но заклинания, способного вернуть Фреда, мы не знаем, - Джинни высвободилась из объятий Гермионы. - И как помочь Джорджу, тоже. Заклятие забвения не выход. Нельзя же забыть всю свою жизнь.

- Если у близнецов и правда одна душа на двоих, то сейчас, похоже, от нее осталась только половина. - Гарри вертел в пальцах свиток.

- Этот цветок очень похож на астру, - вдруг сказала Гермиона.

- Похож на что? - недоуменно переспросил Рон.

- На астру. Есть такие цветы. Маглы их выращивают. Они бывают разных оттенков, но именно оранжевых в природе не существует...

Внезапно Джордж пошевелился и открыл глаза. Он молча смотрел в потолок, не поворачивая головы, не давая понять, что заметил кого-то из друзей. Гарри взял его за руку. Рука была теплой. Парень даже не вздрогнул, не отреагировал.

- Джордж, - позвала Джинни, - это мы. Здравствуй!

Никакого ответа. Ровное дыхание, застывший взгляд.

- Джордж, - взмолилась Гермиона, - скажи хоть что-нибудь!

- Говорю, - сказал он тихо и тускло, без всякого выражения на лице. - Что вы еще хотите? Спеть вам? Или сплясать? Может, в окно выпрыгнуть?

- Джордж, зачем ты так? - воскликнула Джинни со слезами. - Мы хотим, чтобы ты жил! Разве ты сам этого не хочешь? Ведь все кончилось...

Рука, которую Гарри так и не выпустил, сжалась в кулак, и юноша ощутил сильную хватку одного из лучших загонщиков команды по квиддичу за всю историю Гриффиндора.

- Чего я хочу? - переспросил Джордж странно изменившимся голосом. - Хочу, чтобы время полетело к чертям собачьим! Чтобы ничего это не было! Уснуть и не проснуться, или проснуться и узнать, что все стало, как было! - Его глаза метали голубые молнии, и он стал немного похож на прежнего Джорджа, вот только у того не было ни горькой ярости, ни обжигающей почти физически боли во взгляде. - Чтобы Волан-де-Морт сдох еще в колыбели или вообще не родился! - Его затрясло, он обнял колени и уткнулся в них лицом.

- Джордж... - Рон потянулся к нему, но тот молниеносным движением выхватил у брата из-за пояса палочку и, направив ее в себе грудь, выкрикнул:

- Авада Кедавра!

Полыхнуло зеленое пламя...

...- Я не понимаю, как он не умер! - в сотый раз повторяла Гермиона. - Это же убивающее заклятье!

- Может быть, оно действует как-то не так, когда пытаешься убить сам себя? - предположил Гарри.

Рон и Джинни ничего не говорили. Рон был особенно подавлен. Примчавшиеся по вызову перепуганной целительницы родители немедленно отобрали у него палочку. Больше они ничего не сказали, даже не ругались, но это как раз было хуже всего. Все сидели на скамейке в приемном покое и отходили от шока, вызванного выходкой Джорджа. Целители входили и выходили из палаты, а они все сидели и ждали вестей. Наконец вышел мистер Уизли, бледный и подавленный.

- Он жив, - проговорил он, - но... как это называется у маглов... в коме. То есть не в сознании. И неизвестно, что будет дальше. Молли осталась с ним, а вам хорошо бы вернуться домой. Гарри, Гермиона, оставайтесь у нас. Наш дом — ваш дом.

- Спасибо, мистер Уизли, - поблагодарил Гарри севшим голосом. Возвращаться сейчас в полуразрушенный Хогвартс было выше его сил.

Друзья тихо побрели к выходу. Гермиона что-то бормотала себе под нос. Гарри прислушался и уловил: «Астры... астры... может, их перекрасить?»

На следующий день в «Норе» Гермиона высказала свою идею:

- Я подумала и решила, что нам нужно купить семена астр и посадить их на... - она запнулась, но продолжила, - на могиле Фреда. Не спрашивайте, откуда, но я знаю, что так надо. Магическое чутье. Или женская интуиция, как хотите.

- И что нам это даст? - угрюмо спросил Рон.

- Не знаю. Но это лучше, чем сидеть и ничего не делать!

- Я с тобой, Гермиона, - просто сказала Джинни. - Сейчас опасно ходить одной.

- Да и мы, чего уж там... - пробурчал Рон.

Семена цветов нашлись в магловском магазине недалеко от дома Гермионы. Друзья купили несколько пакетиков разных сортов и оттенков. Гермиона настояла, чтобы посадить их без помощи магии.

У могилы Фреда Гарри в который раз подумал о том, насколько более милосердны к родственникам неподвижные фотографии в магловском мире. Застывший профиль на надгробии лучше, чем живое, полное жизни лицо Фреда, улыбающееся с памятника. Иллюзия радости, иллюзия жизни... Он вспомнил, что это изображение пришлось отрезать от снимка, на котором были оба близнеца — портретов по отдельности у них просто не было. Всегда вместе, всегда рядом... Они никогда не разлучались. В первый раз, когда им пришлось это сделать, Джордж лишился уха. Во второй раз погиб Фред...

Гарри разгребал землю на могиле, и руки у него тряслись. Остальные выглядели немногим лучше. Однако управились они довольно быстро, солнце даже еще не начало склоняться к горизонту. Гермиона полила землю из захваченной с собой бутылки и удовлетворенно вздохнула:

- Теперь все. Больше от нас ничего не зависит.

А на следующий день к обеду примчался взволнованный Перси:

- Вы должны это видеть! Вы должны это видеть! - повторял он, как заведенный.

Вся могила Фреда утопала в цветах. Не в венках, не в букетах, а в живых, настоящих. Они проросли даже там, где друзья не бросали в землю семена, плотным кольцом окружили холмик, льнули к надгробию, и белый камень светился, озаренный нежным сиянием венчиков — ярких, веселых, всех оттенков рыжего, оранжевого, золотого. Они были похожи и не похожи на астры, такие волшебные, такие... солнечные. Как волосы Фреда, как его улыбка.

- Боже мой... - прошептала миссис Уизли, падая на колени и зарываясь лицом в цветы. По щекам Перси катились слезы.

- Что вы стоите? - поторопила друзей Гермиона. - Давайте соберем букет и отнесем Джорджу.

Гарри и Рон продолжали глупо моргать. Первой опомнилась Джинни. Чуть не бегом она бросилась к цветам. Через несколько минут у нее в руках уже был огромный букет. И — дивное диво! - цветов будто и не убавилось, словно на месте каждого сорванного сразу же вырастал новый. Мальчики бросились ей помогать и через несколько минут с трудом удерживали охапки цветов.

- Я помогу вам, - окрепшим голосом произнесла миссис Уизли. - Артур, ты тоже!

Они трансгрессировали прямо ко входу в больницу. Когда они шли по коридору, больные, целители, просто посетители оборачивались им вслед, и уставшие бледные лица розовели, а глаза наполнялись радостью.

- Чудо, чудо... - шептала Джинни, крепко сжимая букет.

Гермиона первой вбежала в палату Джорджа и распахнула настежь окно, впуская ароматный весенний воздух. Джинни, Гарри, Рон и миссис Уизли стали раскладывать цветы на одеяле, на подушке, так что Джордж оказался весь укрыт переливающимся золотисто-оранжевым морем лепестков.

- Они пахнут... чувствуете? Они пахнут солнцем! - взволнованно сказала Джинни, опускаясь на колени перед кроватью. Миссис Уизли дрожащей рукой гладила сына по волосам. А тот, до этого неподвижный, смертельно бледный, вдруг глубоко вздохнул, и лицо его порозовело. Его губы шевельнулись, и друзья скорее угадали, чем услышали: «Фред...»

А потом он открыл глаза. Голубые, яркие. И взгляд был осмысленным, хотя и невыразимо печальным. Его взгляд встретился с заплаканными глазами миссис Уизли, и он приподнял руку, чтобы коснуться ее щеки.

- Здравствуй, мама...

_Одна на двоих душа... Одно дыхание... Одна жизнь... _

_Жизнь, которую нужно прожить..._

_Дыхание, которое сплетается с солнечным светом..._

_Душа, которая не умирает._

12 июля 2012 года, 1.30 ночи — 4.00 утра


End file.
